


Funky Town

by auroracalisto



Series: Victor Zsasz/Reader [7]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Conscience au, F/M, Gen, Mentions of Death, Mentions of Rape, Soulmate AU, where you hear almost everything your soulmate is thinking/telling you
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:27:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23923834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/auroracalisto/pseuds/auroracalisto
Summary: Victor had never met his soulmate, but he always thought of Funky Town at the most inconvenient times.  When his soulmate was showering, when they were working at the bakery they owned, when they were trying to sleep.  They always complained and it never failed to make Victor laugh.  But after a moment of silence, Victor became nervous.  They were never quiet.  His heart honestly felt like it would explode when she began to reply to him again.  She had been kidnapped, along with her best friend.  She was hurting, and he couldn't do anything but try and distract her, needing to find her before anything worse could happen.[~]A Victor Zsasz x Reader fanfic, with mentions of an original character x The Riddler.
Relationships: Riddler/Original Character, Victor Zsasz/Reader
Series: Victor Zsasz/Reader [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1656385
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	Funky Town

**Author's Note:**

> SOULMATE AU:  
> You can hear what your soulmate wants you to hear, whether it be a conversation, what they're currently thinking of, or a conversation they want to have with you in their head. When they first speak to you, when you first hear their voice, you will know that they are your soulmate.
> 
> WARNING:   
> Some things in this story could be triggering to some. Read at your own caution.

"Oh my god, are you fucking serious?" 

Your best friend Natasha looked up at you with a concerned look on her beautiful face. "What's wrong?" she asked, sitting down the icing pipe. 

"I swear to you, Tasha," you said, your voice filled with frustration as you sat a muffin tray down on the counter. You looked over at her, frowning. "If my soulmate thinks of _Funky Town_ one more time, I'm going to off myself. That's a fucking promise."

Natasha let out a laugh, a grin soon forming on her dark lips. "What?" she picked up the piping tube again, finishing off the cake she was working on. "At least yours doesn't constantly think about riddles all the damn time. I can't get through a shift without answering the riddles because they ask so many of them." 

You sighed and finished setting up the muffins behind the counter before you took a small break and leaned against the counter. It was a beautiful day. The birds were chirping, the sun was out and shining down on the small bakery that you ran with Natasha. You had your life set up for you. Yet you still hadn't found your soulmate. But you had told yourself once you do, you were going to strangle whoever the fuck they were. If it wasn't _Funky Town_ , they were thinking about murder, blood, muffins, and tally marks? Oh, and someone called Oswald and another called Edward. You could hardly care less about all of it. But _Funky Town_ was your damn kryptonite. You literally couldn't go without a day before you heard it because of him. 

Sighing, you turned to face Natasha, giving her a soft smile. "Okay, but what if your soulmate is actually the Riddler?"

She looked at you, her dark brown eyes calculating you with a confused expression. "I'm sorry?"

"You know, the guy that dresses in all green and leaves question marks wherever he goes."

Natasha pursed her lips. "Huh. I don't know. I mean, the Universe says it's meant to be, whoever my soulmate is. So I guess I can't complain, you know?"

You smiled and shook your head. You heard the bakery door chime and you continued to lean your back against the counter, not looking back just yet. Natasha froze up and slowly sat the icing she had down, staring right behind you. You sent her a puzzled look, slowly turning your head to look at what was going on, only to be greeted by a pistol at your face and a couple of guys in your bakery. One was keeping lookout, while two others stood near their obvious boss, who held the gun to your head. 

The man smirked and waved the gun at you. "Open the register."

"What-"

"You fucking heard me."

"[Your name], just do it," Natasha quickly spoke. You looked back over at her to see a man standing there, a knife at her throat. Your eyes widened and you gave a small nod, quickly turning back to open the register you had and pull out all the cash. You hastily pushed it towards the man but before you could do much, you felt something hard hit the back of your head and then there was darkness. 

* * *

Victor stared straight out a window. His soulmate had been fussing in his mind all afternoon and now, it was completely silent. Usually, he would be grateful. They constantly complained about how they were gonna kill him once they met him because of _Funky Town_. But this silence was unusual. The only time they were somewhat quiet is when they were supposedly sleeping, but even then, thoughts still ran through their mind. Victor frowned and glanced back towards Oswald, quiet for a moment. 

"Boss?" he spoke, frowning. 

Oswald looked back at Victor, raising an eyebrow. 

"I need to go."

Oswald blinked a couple of times but he nodded, waving his hand at him. "Keep your phone on you. I'll call you if I need you."

Victor nodded and quickly left the room, going out to his sleek black car. At this point, he was just begging for his soulmate to say something. So he began to think about _Funky Town_. 

_Oh my god_ , ran through his head. He let out a bit of a relieved sigh. _I don't care about this damn song. But if you're listening, please help me_. 

Victor stared at his steering wheel for a moment before he leaned his head back on the seat of his car. _What's wrong_? His entire life, he had gone never replying to the poor soul who was to be his forever. He always gave what he was thinking, but any questions they ever had, he never sent them back an answer. Part of him wondered if that was a mistake. 

_I don't know. Some guys came in and knocked my friend and me out. I don't know where we are. It's dark. Everything is dark. I don't know where I am._

Victor clenched his jaw. 

_I think we might be in some warehouse. It's almost empty. There are crates. Some of them have an umbrella on them? No. I don't know. Oh my god, there back-_

_Calm down. Tell me where you are._

_I don't know where I am. Oh my god, I-please, please just keep talking to me. I'm not gonna let them hurt my friend. Can you talk to me?_

_Yes, I can. I'm going to find you. Tell me what you see._

Okay. _I- oh, God, I can't- I-_

* * *

Tears rolled down your cheeks as a man grabbed ahold of you and took you, right in front of Natasha, right in front of the other men in their little gang. But you didn't want Natasha to get hurt. Everything was directed at you. 

_Don't, don't, don't, stop doing that-_

You tried not to sob, but you couldn't help it. Tears stained your cheeks and Natasha could only squeeze her eyes shut to give you at least a little bit of your dignity back. 

_Tell me where you are._

You could feel your soulmate's anger. You peeled your eyes open and looked around the room, trying to calm yourself down. _There's a sign on the wall that says Gotham Cannery._

_You're in Gotham?_

_Always have been._

You let out a sob, trying to push the big man off of you. But you couldn't. You had to wait until he was done. And he just left you laying there, going back to the other men in their group. They didn't stop as Natasha dragged herself over to you, quickly trying to pull your clothes back up and trying to comfort you. 

* * *

Hours passed. Shortly after Natasha had pulled you into her tied arms, you had passed out. You were woken by the sound of gunshots and several bodies falling. 

Peeling your eyes open, you looked up to see Natasha shouting towards the gunman to tell him where the two of you were. Your hands weakly gripped onto Natasha's arms and you tried to push yourself up into a sitting position, gasping in pain. 

A bald man, clad in black came out from around a couple of the crates within the cannery. His eyes were burning with rage when he saw the two of you. He glanced towards Natasha, who seemed a bit startled by his appearance. But she didn't stop him from coming over to you. 

"Are you okay?" he asked. 

As soon as you heard his voice, you let out a sob. It was him. Your soulmate found you. You quickly nod, letting go of Natasha's arms. Without a second thought, you reached out to shakily embrace you. He frowned and met you halfway, pulling you into a tight hug. 

"You found me," you weakly said, tears rolling down your cheeks. 

He listened to your voice and pulled you even closer than before, taking in a deep breath. He looked towards Natasha and frowned, letting you rest your head against his chest. 

Anger boiled from inside of him. If he would have just indulged in your hundred questions before now, would you be in this situation now? He wouldn't get his answer, any time soon. He needed to get you somewhere safe. He pulled back, watching as you sat back, wincing. He pulled out a switchblade and quickly cut the ropes that bounded both your legs and your hands. He did the same for Natasha soon after. 

"I'm taking you both to my house, okay? I'll call for a doctor there." Victor said. 

Before Natasha could answer, you found yourself quickly nodding, not caring if it could be dangerous. 

You grabbed onto Victor's hand as he helped you to your feet. He was half tempted to carry you. 

_You should think of Funky Town_.

He looked at you with soft eyes, a frown etched deep in his skin. But he did as he was asked, picking you up bridal style after noticing your discomfort. Natasha followed close behind. 


End file.
